The EMOC/EMHH program serves the Malden, Medford, and Everett area by providing consultation, information, counseling (individual and family), residential treatment, and referral services for any person or family below the poverty level. In addition to direct service, the program is a center from which all efforts in the field of alcoholism in the Tri-City area can be coordinated around, and a natural organizational base for lobbying efforts in favor of more and better services for the alcoholic and his/her family. Participation of members of the EMOC/EMHH staff in area planning efforts have brought about increased responsiveness of social service and medical personnel, and have helped initiate in-service training programs in the hospitals, and increased services from social workers and nurses for persons suffering from alcoholism. Also as a result of program coordination, and joint planning efforts, alcoholism education programs in area junior and high schools have begun. Planning efforts have not only concentrated on the immediate area, but also have seen a recent commitment of a newly opened detoxification center in Waltham to hold 5 beds for Tri-City residents. Though the program is only in its first year, numerous contacts with area hospitals and agencies give the program a sound referral network to fill the halfway house, and bring persons seeking assistance to persons who can deliver the services.